When it seems nothing can go right
by TiffersStar1989
Summary: Billy moves to Forks after parents and sister died...everything else you will have to read and find out  and i dont claim any of the characters of my own they are of the original except for the age of Billy otherwise everything belongs to the show/book
1. Chapter 1

Billy was a girl about 17 years old and she was moving into the house of her cousin, Mike Newton, and his parents in Forks, Washington. Recently Billy has been thru many things including losing her parents and her newly found sister (Christy). So she was in need of a new environment and different people to be around.

At the Newton House…

"So Billy, honey we have set up the guest room as your bedroom for your stay here," said Mrs. Newton sweetly.

"Thanks" I replied.

"You will be going to the high school with Mike tomorrow," Mrs. Newton said.

"Okay, and thanks again for letting me stay," I said.

"No problem honey, family is family and we help out our family. And trust me you are going to like it here," said Mrs. Newton.

"Let's hope so" I added under my breath.

"Well, I am going to let you get some sleep, you have had a long trip and you have school in the morning," Mrs. Newton said and she let Billy finish unpacking and went to bed herself.

"Night" I said.

The next morning at Breakfast…

I walked into the kitchen to find her cousin eating breakfast and her Uncle reading the paper.

"Good Morning," I greeted.

"Morning Billy, choose whatever you like we have dry cereal, oatmeal, or you can make some eggs," said Mr. Newton.

I went to the cupboard and picked out a cereal and came to sit down at the table.

"So, Are you excited for school, you are going to love it," Mike said.

"Not really school is school, it's more along the lines of making friends that I am worried being the 'new girl'" I said.

"Don't worry, you are with me you will fit in," Mike said.

"Let's hope so," I said.

"Don't worry Billy, you will make friends fast and if I know Mike, he will introduce you to half the school before lunch," said Mr. Newton.

I smiled at that. But I could not remember the last time I truly smiled. What with losing my parents and my sister, I thought I would never feel joy again.

"Well, I have to get to the store and good luck," said Mr. Newton "and don't forget your first day at the store is Saturday night."

"Thank you again and see you later" I said.

At School…

"So don't worry, I told the guys not to make a big fuss unless you want everyone to know why you are here," Mike said.

"Thanks Mike, I just want to get settled and hopefully forget about my troubles," I said.

We walked up to a group of people which from what Mike saying these are his friends.

"Hi, everyone this is Billy and she is my cousin that I was telling you about. Billy this is Bella, Jessica, Angela, and Eric," said Mike pointing to each of his friends as he introducing them.

"Nice to meet you Billy, hopefully Mike here hasn't rubbed off on you too much yet" said Eric.

"Ha, Ha very funny," said Mike where everyone else was in giggles.

Just then a silver Volvo pulls in the parking lot and everyone's attention goes to the car. Bella's face lights up and a man beautifully built walks over to her and says good morning.

That's when Mike nudges me and tells me it is time to go to class.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: none of these characters belong to me I just create what happens. Hope you enjoy my crossover of these two fantastic storylines. And the intro to the Cullens is similar to the one in the book but I tried to change it up a little bit not really but whatever.

Chapter 2

I was not really enjoying my classes. For most of the classes I already knew half the stuff and the other half was plain boring. Each class had at least one of Mike's friends so I had someone to sit by and not feel so depressed.

It was weird Mike's friends were so trusting and accepted me as their friend basically as soon as I was introduced. This was different from how I became friends and basically family with the sisters or in the magical community the Charmed ones.

I could have stayed with the sisters if I wanted to but I didn't. The main reason that I didn't want to was because of the many memories that I wanted to forget. These memories were of the demons that killed my parents and of my sister. All three of which I missed deeply.

But I wanted to use the minimal amount of magic and I could only do that away from the sisters. Plus I would not be using much magic because nobody in Forks knows about my powers and I wanted to keep it that way.

When it came to lunchtime, I joined Mike's friends at his table, but it seemed like every 10 seconds Mike would be pointing out faces in the lunch room of people I should get to know.

But one thing that I noticed was that he didn't introduce the group of kids at which Bella's boyfriend was sitting with.

"Okay Mike, so you basically introduced me to everyone in here but them, who are they?" I asked nodding towards the kids that Bella's boyfriend was with.

"Oh, them, they are the Cullens," Mike said.

"And…" I added impatiently.

"The Cullens are all adopted by Dr. Cullen and his wife," Jessica said ignoring the looks from Mike. "The weird thing is they are all 'together' and I mean together together."

Everyone was silent and the boys went to another table to talk about sports or whatever. So Jessica continued.

"It's weird because they all live together but they are not related, so it's fine," she said, "But the blond pretty one is Rosalie and the one next to her the macho one is Emmett, they are together."

"The next two are Alice and Jasper, Alice is the one with the pixie hair cut and Jasper is the one that looks like he is in pain."

"The last one and the one that is dating our Bella is Edward," Jessica finished.

In math class…

I found it just like all the other classes that I had today except for the fact that none of Mike's friends were in class. But I did notice that Edward was in the class.

So I sat down on the other side of the class, he didn't seem like he was that friendly. The bell rang and the teacher started the lesson.

I was so bored that I didn't really care if I used a little bit of magic. First I made sure no one would notice so I grabbed my pencil and put it the middle of my table and concentrate on the pencil within seconds I had it floating and I started to rotate it.

All of a sudden Edward jumped up in his seat, everyone looked at him. I had lost my concentration and the pencil dropped to the desk.

Once Edward noticed all eyes were on him, he said he was sorry and sat back down. The teacher then continued with class.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed or Twilight. I just enjoy putting the characters together in stories. I'm sorry I have not been updating this story lately been focusing on another story because of outside forces, but I feel that I have neglected this one so I'm updating. I hope you enjoy.**

Chapter 3

-Edward's POV-

I hated the fact that I didn't have class with Bella but since she had to have the class that she was in for graduation what could I do.

So I had to be away from my Bella for a class period that was okay.

Once I was sitting down in walks the new girl I believe her name is Billie from what I heard everyone thinking.

There was something different about Billie though it was like Bella I could not hear her thoughts and that was strange for me. I almost always hear what people were thinking. But it was different from how it works with Bella, I just didn't know how or why.

Class begun, trigonometry not that bad of a subject, but I already knew everything about it. Since I was a vampire and have been seventeen years old for so long. I didn't really pay attention.

After about ten minutes within the class, something very weird happened . It was like I felt a very strong force of energy, but it was focused on one spot. So I stood up very fast, looking for what might have caused this energy. I noticed something different with the new girl.

She looked surprised and scared like someone found out a secret of hers. I knew that the energy that I felt came from her. It took me a few seconds to realize everyone was staring at me.

"I'm sorry," I said and sat back down.

This was strange I had to talk to Carlisle about this and get his opinion about what happened. I have seen many things and that included vampire powers and this was nothing I have seen.

At the Cullen's house…

I had explained what I had felt to Carlisle and about how I could not get I read on her thoughts.

"So, Do you have any idea what happened or what she is?" I asked after waiting a minute or so.

"I'm not sure, but I feel it would be right that we talk to her before we make any hasty judgments," Carlisle said.

"What would you like me to do?" I asked because I didn't know how to go about this.

"Edward, I think it would be wise that you go back to school pick up Bella and ask Billie if she would like to come over to 'hang out' and make sure your siblings come home right after school so they are here as well," Carlisle said.

Back at school…

"Where did you go to you weren't in class?" Bella asked looking worried.

"Bella is there a chance you can get the new girl Billie to come back to my house Carlisle needs to ask her some questions." I requested of my love. " Everything will be explained so don't give that look."

"Yeah one minute let me go get her," Bella complied still not dropping the fact that I am not telling her everything.

As Bella went to go get Billie. I went to go talk to my siblings.

"Hey what's up?" Emmett asked.

"Carlisle, wants everyone to come home , we need to talk to this new girl," I informed them.

"_Why?" Rose thought._

"_What for" Emmett thought._

"_But I wanted to go shopping" Alice thought._

"_He seems worried what could be so wrong that he cant just tell us and why do we need the new girl," Jasper thought._

"I will explain once we are all together, I need to make sure she gets there," I answered their inner questions.

Looking like they were going to comply I said, " So, see you at home."

Then Bella comes over with Billie walking next to her .

"Mike, was okay with letting her come with he said he had to work so we can entertain her for the afternoon," Bella said with an attitude that told me she didn't understand why I wanted to hang out with her they usually never hang out with anybody other than my siblings so this was like throwing her a curve ball to figure out. But I swear everyone is going to find out why this is important and why they all need to be there.

"Hi, my name is Edward Cullen, I didn't get to introduce myself yet," I said still wondering why I cant read her thoughts, but I could feel the energy she radiated now being closer to her like she was powerful but how she is human.

"Let's go," Bella said.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I tried to convey what it would be like from Edward's POV. Please review and see if you can guess what happens next what are the Cullens going to think when they find out the truth if she even tells them the truth…where will the story go from here….if the Cullens do accept her who will be her closest friend?**

**Let me know your predictions, you never know I might change the direction of the story just because of your suggestion.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own charmed or twilight. But I hope you enjoy and check out my poll want my reader's opinion on what story to begin. Hope you enjoy the chapter.**

Chapter 4

At the Cullen's house….

Everyone was standing around not understanding why they needed to be at the house right after school, but they complied because they believed that Carlisle needed them.

So when Edward walked in with Bella and an unknown human because they could hear her heart beating and they knew she was not like them. They began to wonder what was going on.

Edward's POV

"Is everyone here?" I asked.

"We are all here Edward so would you like to explain why?" said Rosalie impatiently.

"Well, actually I had some questions for Billie and I wanted everyone to be here to witness," I said.

Turning towards Billie, I asked, "Okay so in math class do you remember when I stood up all of a sudden."

"Yeah," said Billie acting cautiously.

"Well, I did so because I felt an energy coming from you," I explained. "Can you tell me why?"

"Well it all has to do with the fact that I am a witch and what you felt was me using my power of telekinesis," Billie explained.

The room remained very silent. It was strange; we have never run into anyone other than other vampires and werewolves. I didn't know there were such things as witches.

But then Emmett interrupted the silence.

"Wow, cool so do you have a broom that, you fly on and wear a black hat?" Emmett excitedly asked.

Rosalie rolled her eyes at that comment.

"Well, no magic is much more excelled than that," Billie said. "Okay, now that you know my secret what is yours?"

"What do you mean she doesn't know," Rosalie said sounding surprised.

"Well, from my past I have seen many demons and I don't know exactly what you could be, but if I had to guess I might say vampires. But not like any I have seen before, so I am not sure if you are," Billie said.

"You see my family and I are not like any normal vampires that you may have come in contact with," answered Carlisle. "One major thing is we don't bite/feed from humans only from animals like deer or bears."

"Interesting, so how can we work this situation out," asked Billie.

"Well, I think the main question is 'is there any danger in us becoming friends,' because we can learn a lot from each other," Carlisle said.

"If there is no threat to me than I don't see any problem with it," Billie said.

"I don't see a problem with it and I don't think anybody else does," I said with everyone agreeing with me behind me.

"I think we all have some thinking to do so I will take Billie home and if we have any more questions we can ask later, but I think its proper that we don't worry anyone about your whereabouts," I concluded the conversation.

So I took Bella and Billie both home and then came back to the house to where I know there will be a great deal of conversation going on.

"What I don't understand is why Edward can't listen in on her thoughts like he does everyone else," exclaimed Esme.

"I think it deals with the fact that she is a witch and the amount of power she has, which is dangerous to us all if anything goes wrong," said Carlisle.

"I think there are things going on in her life that we don't know about," said Jasper.

"Did you feel something," I asked.

"Yes, but it was very faint. Most of what I got from her was when she was talking about the many 'demons' she had seen, I felt sorrow from her," Jasper explained.

"She must have lost a loved one in a battle she was in or something," Alice said.

"Whatever it is she will tell us in due time and when she is ready," Esme said.

"Do you think the fact that she is a powerful witch effects all of our powers?" I asked.

"It is a possibility to consider," said Carlisle. "I believe we have discussed this enough for right now and there is nothing more really to talk about until we know more. So everyone can go, we will talk more later."

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Review please because I enjoy that part.**

**Check out my poll I want to know what my readers would like to read about because I like both story lines but I believe I only have time to start one more story.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own charmed or twilight. Please enjoy. To let you know the wolves will be coming into the picture in a few more chapters I just wanted to get the Cullens/Billie relationship started first and then Billie will experience what it feels like really living in Forks. Another little teaser I am going to add the sisters in the story later just not yet. And I am sorry for repeating a little I just believe that it should be seen from both points of view.**

Chapter 5

Billie's POV

My mind was racing why he would jump up? Did he see me using my power?

I knew it was a bad idea to use my magic. Did I blow my secret or am I safe?

Throughout my next class all I could think about was what should I do if he did figure me out.

After school I met up with Mike and his friends by their cars. They were talking about their plans for the evening. I personally wanted just to go and relax at my new home.

But then Bella walked up to the group.

"Hey Billie, I was wondering if you wanted to hang out with me and Edward?" Bella asked. Oh no what could that mean.

"Do you mind Mike if I spend the afternoon with them," I asked my cousin. Please say I can't go please. I thought to myself.

"Go ahead, I have to work so it won't matter, have fun," Mike said looking a little disappointed to not be invited or something.

I was not sure if it was a good idea, but I had to figure out if he (Edward) knew anything about me or not. So I followed Bella over to where Edward was parked.

The drive to the Cullen house was awkwardly silent. It was weird because they wanted to hang out right, but I actually knew they wanted to talk because Edward's face was set in this serious look and barely cracked a smile when he introduced himself to me.

At the Cullen's House…

We walked into the house and in the first room we found a big group of people. They were all waiting for us. This did not feel right to me because there is only one of me and seven of them, I didn't count Bella because she seemed like she could not hurt a fly. I was debating if I should call for Paige because then at least I can get out of here.

"Is everyone here?" Edward asked.

"We are all here Edward so would you like to explain why?" said the blond impatiently I believe her name is Rosalie from what Jessica told me.

"Well actually I had some questions for Billie and I wanted everyone to be here to witness," Edward said.

I was just about to call Paige, but I felt I have fought enough demons that I can handle it. And it didn't seem like anything dangerous was a foot so I stood my ground.

Edward turned towards me and asked, "Okay, so in math class do you remember when I stood up all of a sudden."

"Yeah," I said cautiously not knowing what was coming next.

"Well, I did so because I felt an energy coming from you," Edward explained. "Can you tell me why?"

Not knowing what to say I decided to tell them that I am a witch and see what their reaction is. Depending on that I could always call Paige to help me.

"Well it all has to do with the fact that I am a witch and what you felt was me using my power of telekinesis," I explained and waited for the big outburst that would start the battle.

The room remained very silent; it was quite obvious they were not expecting me to be a witch. Maybe they have never met a witch before. This would really surprise me from what I understood from my time living with the sisters is that basically everyone knew of our kind and that was a battle of good versus evil.

But then the muscular guy standing next to Rosalie, the one named Emmett I believe broke the silence.

"Wow, cool so do you have a broom that you fly on and a black hat," He excitedly asked.

Rosalie rolled her eyes at that comment. What a stupid question. What does everyone think that is what a witch is? WOW.

"Well, no magic is much more excelled than that," I said. "Okay, now that you know my secret what is yours?"

"What do you mean she doesn't know," Rosalie said sounding surprised.

"Well, from my past I have seen many demons and I don't know exactly what you could be, but if I had to guess I might say vampires. But not like any I have seen before, so I am not sure if you are," I said.

"You see my family and I are not like any normal vampires that you may have come in contact with," answered Carlisle. "One major thing is we don't bite/feed from humans only from animals like deer or bears."

Considering my options, I chewed on what can happen if we get to know each other or I tell them I just want to live a normal life, but then again my life would never be normal because I am a witch.

"Interesting, so how can we work this situation out," I asked.

"Well, I think the main question is 'is there any danger in us becoming friends,' because we can learn a lot from each other," Carlisle said.

"If there is no threat to me than I don't see any problem with it," I said.

"I don't see a problem with it and I don't think anybody else does," Edward said with everyone agreeing with behind him.

"I think we all have some thinking to do so I will take Billie home and if we have any more questions we can ask later, but I think its proper that we don't worry anyone about your whereabouts," Edward concluded the conversation.

So Edward took Bella and I home.

At the Newton's house…

I walked in to the house to find Mike in the kitchen; I was hungry so I made some sandwiches to eat.

"So, how was the Cullen's?" Mike asked while I made my food.

"It was okay," I said.

"Come on you got to give me more than that. The Cullens rarely invite people over so what did you do?" Mike said sounding desperate.

"Well, we hung out, we talked and we learned new things about each other," I said.

"They told you secrets about them like what," Mike said.

"Stuff they would rather I not tell everyone, well I am going to bed it was a long day and I got to get up early," I said and I quickly ran up to the room that was now considered mine.

**Sorry I know it was a little of a repeat of the last chapter, but you get to see her point of view and you see how she feels in the situation, so I included it.**

**Please review and I promise I will have the wolves in the upcoming chapters and there will be an imprint but I'm not saying who until it actually happens.**


	6. Author Note

OKay i know it has been a long time since i updated any of my stories but u can blame that on finals and projects but i promise that over break i will be working on updating all my stories and since i will be on the couch most of the time because of my knee surgery u will have more to read...i will update as soon as i can...thanks for reading


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed or Twilight. Otherwise there would be a lot more things that can't be talked about in a teen rated story. But I would make sure each character that deserves someone would get someone…I'm just saying. This chapter might be a little bit of a filler but I feel it is a part of developing this relationship with Rose.

* * *

Chapter 6

The next few days didn't have anything exciting happen just boring with more friendly smiles in the hallway.

But the only person at school that knew my parents and sister are dead and that one person was my cousin. Even he didn't know the whole truth. Which meant no one knew the whole truth about me but I wanted someone to know.

So I was glad when Rosalie said she wanted to go get coffee after school. It's not like I hate my cousin's friends actually they were really nice it's just Rose knew something about me that no one except her family knew about me.

So after US history I was excited to see Rose waiting for me by her red convertible, which I thought I would not mind taking that for a spin.

We went to this cute little coffee shop in town by my uncle's store that had this great strawberry cappuccino that I could not get enough of.

"I kind of wanted to make nice with you because sometimes I can come off as a bitch, so I wanted to get to know you a little more," Rose said.

"Well I don't make judgment on a person 'til I really know the person and plus I knew some really pushy people back in San Francisco," I said.

"You are from San Francisco, cool so why did you move if you don't mind me asking," she said.

"I kind of wanted to get away from using magic all the time and from fighting demons all the time even though that's kind of why the sisters liked me so much," I said.

"So who are the sisters they sound important are they witches too," she asked sounding really interested.

"Yeah, they are really big in the magical community, they are known as the Charmed ones or the Halliwell sisters, Piper, Phoebe and Paige," I said. "They kind of took me under their wing when Paige became my whitelighter."

"What is a whitelighter?" Rose asked.

"A whitelighter is usually someone who did something really good during their lifetime. After their death they are given the option of coming back to help guide future whitelighter's and witches," I said. "But Paige is half white lighter and half witch, so she has charges even though she is still in her first life."

"Interesting," Rose said. "So why exactly did you want to leave the sisters' side."

"Well it was because of family. My parents and my sister got tangled up in the fight of good and evil," I said looking down.

"Oh, I'm sorry, would it be bad of me if I asked how it happened," Rose said.

"Well, I don't see any problem with letting one person know the whole truth," I said. "Are you going to tell the rest of them about me?"

"Not if you don't want me to," Rose said.

"You can that way I don't have to repeat it again, not really one of my favorite memories," I said.

"Okay, I understand I think everyone had a part of their past that they are not proud of, but they can't do anything about the past," Rose said looking more understanding than anyone I have seen.

"It all starts when I first met the sisters, I was just coming into my powers and fighting demons on my own, but Paige kept on interrupting me and cramping my style," I said. "This was before I understood what a white lighter was."

"Once they fully revealed themselves to me as witches, I said I would do all the demon fighting for them, so they could have normal lives," I continued. "But after a while I became obsessed with finding my older sister. I had found out that she was kidnapped by demons when we were younger and it was a reoccurring dream that haunted me for a while."

"Really that must have been horrible growing up without her," Rose said.

"Yeah, it was but then after weeks and weeks of looking for her I finally found her and brought her to the Halliwell manor which was where I currently was living, because Phoebe wanted her own place making room for me," I said.

"The sisters were very generous to me and my sister, they even let us have our parents over for dinner, which is when my parents got stuck in the middle of the demon fighting world," I said. "When they got back to their hotel room after visiting with us, they were killed by two demons, which the sisters and I took care of weeks later."

"Wow, Billie I am so sorry," Rose said.

"It was bad for a while, but I had my sister and the sisters for support," I continued. "But my sister didn't trust the sisters as much this was because she was brought up to believe her only mission in life was to destroy the sisters, which I didn't know at the time. So the way I see it is that she made me believe that she felt that the sisters weren't doing much for the magical community anymore and she put it in my head that we had to destroy them because of this."

Taking a breather I tried to collect myself before I continued. Rose must of understood this because she kept quiet and just watched me take a drink of my cappuccino.

"When it became obvious that this was not necessary I said I would not do it anymore. Since the sisters are powerful and had the power of three, that meant it would take a lot of power to destroy them," I said.

"In the end my sister tried to finish the job and kill me and the sisters but I would not let that happen. So I tried to stop her, I really did, but she hurled her ball of fire towards us and I deflected it, which killed her," I finished.

I was now in tears, I tried to save her and the sisters bit she would not let me.

"I am so very sorry Billie, that is something very hard to go through especially for someone at your age," Rose said with a look like she would be in tears if she was able to cry. "But that doesn't explain why you came to Forks."

Refocusing my attention, I explained, "I was really upset with myself, the sisters, and magic, so I decided that I would not use magic and I could only do that away from the sisters."

"Makes sense," Rose said. "But you understand magic will always be a part of you."

"I know that, I kind of want to learn how magic can exist without any or much violence," I said.

"Now that I know about your past, you want to know how I became a vampire," Rose said trying to get me to think about something else.

"Sure," I said trying to dry up my tears.

* * *

Okay I know some of this was review for those of you who are charmed fans but it was essential to the story. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I promise since this is part of technically one conversation I'm going to try and post these chapters up very closely in reference to time.

Don't forget to review. I always appreciate reading reviews.

* * *

TiffersStar: Finally I have updated this story…did u like it

Billie: Yes I did it told my story perfectly *starting to cry*

TiffersStar: Oh don't cry Billie it will be okay

Rose: Yeah Billie it will be okay I am here for you

TiffersStar: So I was thinking about what to do for the next upcoming chapters and…

Billie: And what? Am I going to meet the pack? Oh I want to meet the pack

TiffersStar: That sounds like a good idea

Billie: please pretty please can I meet the pack *Rose groans*

TiffersStar: What is the matter Rose?

Rose: I don't like the pack

TiffersStar: Well I will think about it and what will happen *turns to Billie* may you do the honors while I go brainstorm

Billie: Sure…*turns to the audience* Can you please review because I love reading reviews there was one last time that wants me to imprint and really want to meet the pack and…

Rose: What she means is review because we love to hear what you think and thank you *grabs Billie to go sit down and have a little talk possibly about the pack*


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Charmed.

* * *

Chapter 7

"I'll tell you what lead up to how I got this way and a little bit of an after story," Rose said.

"Okay," I said.

_I will repeat I do not own Eclipse which is where this is taken from so I'm sorry if this is a little repetitive of the actual story. Some actual pieces from the book have been included to have an accurate account of what happened._

"It was nineteen thirty three, I was eighteen, and I was beautiful my life was perfect," she started to explain. I remained quiet while she stared at the cars passing by the shop trying to give her the same patience she had for me.

"My parents were thoroughly middle class. My father had a stable job in a bank, something I realize now that he was smug about — he saw his prosperity as a reward for talent and hard work, rather than acknowledging the luck involved. I took it all for granted then; in my home, it was as if the Great Depression was only a troublesome rumor. Of course I saw the poor people, the ones who weren't as lucky. My father left me with the impression that they'd brought their troubles on themselves.

"It was my mother's job to keep our house — and myself and my two younger brothers — in spotless order. It was clear that I was both her first priority and her favorite. I didn't fully understand at the time, but I was always vaguely aware that my parents weren't satisfied with what they had, even if it was so much more than most. They wanted more. They had social aspirations — social climbers, I suppose you could call them. My beauty was like a gift to them. They saw so much more potential in it than I did.

"They weren't satisfied, but I was. I was thrilled to be me, to be Rosalie Hale. Pleased that men's eyes watched me everywhere I went, from the year I turned twelve. Delighted that my girlfriends sighed with envy when they touched my hair. Happy that my mother was proud of me and that my father liked to buy me pretty dresses.

"I knew what I wanted out of life, and there didn't seem to be any way that I wouldn't get exactly what I wanted. I wanted to be loved, to be adored. I wanted to have a huge, flowery wedding, where everyone in town would watch me walk down the aisle on my father's arm and think I was the most beautiful thing they'd ever seen. Admiration was like air to me, Billie. I was silly and shallow, but I was content." She smiled, amused at her own evaluation.

"My parents' influence had been such that I also wanted the material things of life. I wanted a big house with elegant furnishings that someone else would clean and a modern kitchen that someone else would cook in. As I said, shallow. Young and very shallow. And I didn't see any reason why I wouldn't get these things.

"There were a few things I wanted that were more meaningful. One thing in particular. My very closest friend was a girl named Vera. She married young, just seventeen. She married a man my parents would never have considered for me — a carpenter. A year later she had a son, a beautiful little boy with dimples and curly black hair. It was the first time I'd ever felt truly jealous of anyone else in my entire life."

She looked at me with unfathomable eyes. "It was a different time. I was the same age as you, but I was ready for it all. I yearned for my own little baby. I wanted my own house and a husband who would kiss me when he got home from work — just like Vera. Only I had a very different kind of house in mind. . . ."

It was hard for me to imagine the world that Rosalie had known. Her story sounded more like a fairy tale than history to me. A world much different than the one that I was living in. But when I was living with the sisters I had this vision of myself being happy with a family and my close friends being the Charmed Ones. I remembered that part of me - while Rosalie sat in silence – life would be much easier without magic.

Rosalie sighed, and when she spoke again her voice was different, the wistfulness gone.

"In Rochester, there was one royal family — the Kings, ironically enough. Royce King owned the bank my father worked at, and nearly every other really profitable business in town. That's how his son, Royce King the Second" — her mouth twisted around the name, it came out through her teeth — "saw me the first time. He was going to take over at the bank, and so he began overseeing the different positions. Two days later, my mother conveniently forgot to send my father's lunch to work with him. I remember  
being confused when she insisted that I wear my white organza and roll my hair up just to run over to the bank." Rosalie laughed without humor.

"I didn't notice Royce watching me particularly. Everyone watched me. But that night the first of the roses came. Every night of our courtship, he sent a bouquet of roses to me. My room was always overflowing with them. It got to the point that I would smell like roses when I left the house.

"Royce was handsome, too. He had lighter hair than I did, and pale blue eyes. He said my eyes were like violets, and then those started showing up alongside the roses.

"My parents approved — that's putting it mildly. This was everything they'd dreamed of. And Royce seemed to be everything I'd dreamed of. The fairy tale prince, come to make me a princess. Everything I wanted, yet it was still no more than I expected. We were engaged before I'd known him for two  
months.

"We didn't spend a great deal of time alone with each other. Royce told me he had many responsibilities at work, and, when we were together, he liked people to look at us, to see me on his arm. I liked that, too. There were lots of parties, dancing, and pretty dresses. When you were a King, every door  
was open for you, every red carpet rolled out to greet you.

"It wasn't a long engagement. Plans went ahead for the most lavish wedding. It was going to be everything I'd ever wanted. I was completely happy. When I called at Vera's, I no longer felt jealous. I pictured my fair haired children playing on the huge lawns of the Kings' estate, and I pitied her."

Rosalie broke off suddenly, clenching her teeth together. It pulled me out of her story, and I realized that the horror was not far off. There would be no happy ending, as she'd promised.

"I was at Vera's that night," Rosalie whispered. Her face was smooth as marble, and as hard. "Her little Henry really was adorable, all smiles and dimples — he was just sitting up on his own. Vera walked me to the door as I was leaving, her baby in her arms and her husband at her side, his arm around her waist. He kissed her on the cheek when he thought I wasn't looking. That bothered me. When Royce kissed me, it wasn't quite the same — not so sweet somehow. . . . I shoved that thought aside. Royce was my  
prince. Someday, I would be queen."

It looked like her bone white face got paler as I felt the next part was going to be the worst.

"It was dark in the streets, the lamps already on. I hadn't realized how late it was." She continued to whisper almost inaudibly. "It was cold, too. Very cold for late April. The wedding was only a week away, and I was worrying about the weather as I hurried home — I can remember that clearly. I remember every detail about that night. I clung to it so hard . . . in the beginning. I thought of nothing else. And so I remember this, when so many pleasant memories have faded away completely."

She sighed, and began whispering again. "Yes, I was worrying about the weather…. I didn't want to have to move the wedding inside….

"I was a few streets from my house when I heard them. A cluster of men under a broken streetlamp, laughing too loud. Drunk. I wished I'd called my father to escort me home, but the way was so short, it seemed silly. And then he called my name.

"'Rose!' he yelled, and the others laughed stupidly.

"I hadn't realized the drunks were so well dressed. It was Royce and some of his friends, sons of other rich men.

"'Here's my Rose!' Royce shouted, laughing with them, sounding just as stupid. 'You're late. We're cold, you've kept us waiting so long.'"

"I'd never seen him drink before. A toast, now and then, at a party. He'd told me he didn't like champagne. I hadn't realized that he preferred something much stronger.

"He had a new friend - the friend of a friend, come up from Atlanta.

"'What did I tell you, John,' Royce crowed, grabbing my arm and pulling me closer. 'Isn't she lovelier than all your Georgia peaches?'

"The man named John was dark-haired and suntanned. He looked me over like I was a horse he was buying.

"'It's hard to tell,' he drawled slowly. 'She's all covered up.'

"They laughed, Royce like the rest.

"Suddenly, Royce ripped my jacket from my shoulders - it was a gift from him - popping the brass buttons off. They scattered all over the street.

"'Show him what you look like, Rose!' He laughed again and then he tore my hat out of my hair. The pins wrenched my hair from the roots, and I cried out in pain. They seemed to enjoy that - the sound of my pain. . . ."

Rosalie looked at me suddenly, as if she'd forgotten I was there. I was sure my face was as white as hers. Unless it was green.

"I won't make you listen to the rest of what they did to me, I'll just skip to the next important part," she said quietly.

"They left me in the street, still laughing as they stumbled away. They thought I was dead. They were teasing Royce that he would have to find a new bride. He laughed and said he'd have to learn some patience first.

"I waited in the road to die. It was cold, though there was so much pain that I was surprised it bothered me. It started to snow, and I wondered why I wasn't dying. I was impatient for death to come, to end the pain. It was taking so long. . . .

"Carlisle found me then. He'd smelled the blood, and come to investigate. I remember being vaguely irritated as he worked over me, trying to save my life. I'd never liked Dr. Cullen or his wife and her brother - as Edward pretended to be then. It had upset me that they were all more beautiful than I was, especially that the men were. But they didn't mingle in society, so I'd only seen them once or twice.

"I thought I'd died when he pulled me from the ground and ran with me - because of the speed - it felt like I was flying. I remembered being horrified that the pain didn't stop. . . .

"Then I was in a bright room, and it was warm. I was slipping away, and I was grateful as the pain began to dull. But suddenly something sharp was cutting me, my throat, my wrists, my ankles. I screamed in shock, thinking he'd brought me there to hurt me more.

Then fire started burning through me, and I didn't care about anything else. I begged him to kill me.

When Esme and Edward returned home, I begged them to kill me, too. Carlisle sat with me.

He held my hand and said that he was so sorry, promising that it would end. He told me everything, and sometimes I listened. He told me what he was, what I was becoming. I didn't believe him. He apologized each time I screamed.

"Edward wasn't happy. I remember hearing them discuss me. I stopped screaming sometimes. It did no good to scream.

"'What were you thinking, Carlisle?' Edward said. 'Rosalie Hale?'" Rosalie imitated Edward's irritated tone to perfection. "I didn't like the way he said my name, like there was something wrong with me.

"'I couldn't just let her die,' Carlisle said quietly. 'It was too much - too horrible, too much waste.'

"'I know,' Edward said, and I thought he sounded dismissive. It angered me. I didn't know then that he really could see exactly what Carlisle had seen.

"'It was too much waste. I couldn't leave her,' Carlisle repeated in a whisper.

"'Of course you couldn't,' Esme agreed.

"'People die all the time,' Edward reminded him in a hard voice. 'Don't you think she's just a little recognizable, though? The Kings will have to put up a huge search - not that anyone suspects the fiend,' he growled.

"It pleased me that they seemed to know that Royce was guilty.

"I didn't realize that it was almost over - that I was getting stronger and that was why I was able to concentrate on what they were saying. The pain was beginning to fade from my fingertips.

"'What are we going to do with her?' Edward said disgustedly - or that's how it sounded to me, at least.

"Carlisle sighed. 'That's up to her, of course. She may want to go her own way.'

"I'd believed enough of what he'd told me that his words terrified me. I knew that my life was ended, and there was no going back for me. I couldn't stand the thought of being alone. ...

"The pain finally ended and they explained to me again what I was. This time I believed. I felt the thirst, my hard skin; I saw my brilliant red eyes.

"Shallow as I was, I felt better when I saw my reflection in the mirror the first time. Despite the eyes, I was the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen." She laughed at herself for a moment.

"It took some time before I began to blame the beauty for what had happened to me - for me to see the curse of it. To wish that I had been . . . well, not ugly, but normal. Like Vera. So I could have been allowed to marry someone who loved me, and have pretty babies. That's what I'd really wanted, all along. It still doesn't seem like too much to have asked for."

"Wow, Rosalie I am so sorry it sounds so horrible what they did to you," I said trying to be as sympathetic as I could because I wasn't sure if my face was showing much emotion after what I shared.

She was thoughtful for a moment, and I wondered if she'd forgotten my presence again. But then she smiled at me, her expression suddenly triumphant.

"You know, my record is almost as clean as Carlisle's," she told me. "Better than Esme. A thousand times better than Edward. I've never tasted human blood," she announced proudly.

She understood my puzzled expression as I wondered why her record was only almost as clean.

"I did murder five humans," she told me in a complacent tone. "If you can really call them human. But I was very careful not to spill their blood - I knew I wouldn't be able to resist that, and I didn't want any part of them in me, you see.

"I saved Royce for last. I hoped that he would hear of his friends' deaths and understand, know what was coming for him. I hoped the fear would make the end worse for him. I think it worked. He was hiding inside a windowless room behind a door as thick as a bank vault's, guarded outside by armed men, when I caught up with him. Oops - seven murders," she corrected herself. "I forgot about his guards. They only took a second."

"I was overly theatrical. It was kind of childish, really. I wore a wedding dress I'd stolen for the occasion. He screamed when he saw me. He screamed a lot that night. Saving him for last was a good idea - it made it easier for me to control myself, to make it slower -"

She broke off suddenly, and she glanced down at me. "I'm sorry," she said in a chagrined voice. "I'm frightening you, aren't I?"

"No you actually have me wondering if I should vanquish you for killing innocence's lives," I said "but you are done killing right, so I don't have to take those measures."

"Yeah, I am done killing unless someone threatens or tries to hurt my family," She said plainly. I gave her a look like really and she explained. "Usually it's another vampire like with James like a year or so ago."

"James was part of a nomad group of vampires and he had the idea that killing Bella was part of a game and he wouldn't have stopped until he killed her. We ended up killing him when he had tricked Bella into coming to this place and almost killed her and almost turned her vampire," She explained.

"Should I be aware of her safety or anything," I asked.

"Not really, Edward has that covered, but it won't hurt," Rose said.

"So are there any other monsters or supernatural things that I should know about lurking around Forks," I asked trying to make it easier to talk because we both just shared some difficult stories.

* * *

Okay this part was Rose's story to share that would bond them and part two of the conversation at the coffee shop. I am sorry if this feels like repetition or too much like the part in the book but I wanted it to be as true to whom Rose is as I can and this was the best way.

* * *

TiffersStar: Okay another sad chapter typed up, does anyone have any good stories to cheer me up I want to cry

Rose: hey you did a good job and I think I know what is coming next

Billie: what? Is it the wolf pack? I really really want to meet the wolf pack.

Rose: I thought went we over this already you don't need to meet the wolf pack

TiffersStar: Rose don't have Billie make judgment on someone she hasn't met yet

Rose: *narrows her eyes at TiffersStar* I don't want her near the wolf pack you hear me

TiffersStar: remember Billie can handle herself she is a witch

Billie: okay they are going to bicker over this for hours so can u please review that way it will give them something to do other than fight over the fact of me meeting the pack.


	9. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Charmed. They are just my favorite things to write about. Okay this is the last part of the conversation and it will be shorter than the other two parts. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 8

"Well, you should know about the wolf pack, but I call them mutts," Rose said sounding irritated.

"What do you mean wolf pack, aren't wolves just animals," I asked sounding amused.

"These are special because they are humans that change into wolves, and the specific humans are the Quileute teenage boys," Rose said.

"Are they like werewolves or are they shape shifters," I asked because I never heard of such a thing, but then again I didn't know vampires could be like these.

"Well, technically I think they are shape shifters because werewolves only change with the full moon where they change whenever they want," Rose said.

"How did you guys meet them," I asked.

"Well, it started when we first moved here," Rose said. "We were hunting and we came across three rather large wolves."

"Edward could read their mind so we knew that they were at least somewhat human. So Carlisle talked them into creating a peace treaty," Rose continued.

"What was the agreement?" I asked.

"That we would not bite any humans, and that we were not allowed on the reservation," Rose said. "Well since they felt that there was no danger they continued their life and passed on leaving their offspring the duty to protect the tribe."

"What do you mean continued their life?" I asked.

"I'm not sure, they stopped changing grew old and died, I don't know the exacts of it. You would have to ask one of them," Rose said seeming to hate the idea that they can move on with their life but she is stuck in this one age and one life.

"So the ones you met first died. What about the current wolf pack you mentioned?" I asked.

"Well, I guess they sensed we were back and that trouble was coming and now we have a wolf pack," Rose said. "I don't know, not really a big fan of them myself, but if you have more questions about them ask Bella."

"Why Bella?" I asked seeming confused and wondering what could Bella know about them that Rose wouldn't know about them.

"Well, Bella is kind of friends with one of them and think if it wasn't for Edward. Bella and this wolf would be together," Rose said.

"Cool, so this was fun…not really, but I enjoyed getting to know you Rose," I said.

"Yeah me too, we should get together again," Rose said.

"Maybe we should go shopping or something because I want to do something other than school or work," I said.

"Yeah we could make a day of it and take Alice because otherwise she would be upset, plus she knows where all the good stores are," Rose said.

"Yeah, plus I need to think about something other than my past," I said.

"Deal, I'll set it up with Alice, knowing her she already has a plan," Rose said.

"What do you mean she already knows?" I asked acting confused.

"Oh yeah, Alice can see the future based on the decisions people make and since we made a decision she would have seen it," Rose said.

"Cool, see you later," I said as she dropped me off at my cousin's house.

Wow, so many things I didn't know. I am so curious about this wolf pack. And I really want to meet them. Maybe I can get Bella talking or get her to take me to the reservation.

* * *

Another chapter finished. Billie knows the secrets of Forks. Yes I know this wasn't something Rose really shouldn't have told but this way Billie knows everything and is prepared for what might happen.

* * *

TiffersStar: Finally the pack is introduced….chapter is complete…how is it?

Billie: Love it…can't wait to meet the pack

Rose: my favorite part was calling the mutts which they are and you should stay away from them

TiffersStar: Now Rose we concluded that she will meet the pack but on my terms, hey remember you are turning into her best friend

Rose: True *Billie gives Rose a big hug* what was that for

Billie: for being my friend and sharing your secrets and….

TiffersStar: Oh gosh she is going to go on forever…please review and thank you for being such loyal readers.


	10. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Charmed. So I am sorry I haven't updated in a while but life got in the way and then I didn't really have motivation to write or do anything but read which I have done my fair share of. Anyway I am not sure how quickly I will update but I promise I will complete this story.

Chapter 9

School was pretty much the same and boring the next day. That was until lunch. Mike and his friends were planning on a trip to La Push Beach and I was very interested wanting to meet these shapeshifters. I wanted to know about them, Rose said that they were protectors of their tribe so does that mean their harmless.

The only thing I remember about shapeshifters from the sisters' book is that they can change into any other person or inanimate object. But would these be different like the Cullens, they are different from the vampires I have seen.

"So, are you in Billie?" Erik asked.

"Yeah, defiantly La Push, What are we going to do there?" I asked.

"Well, some of us surf, some of us op for hikes, and then there is a bonfire that we are going to do," Mike said.

"So, since you are from California do you surf?" Jessica asked.

"A little, but I didn't have much time to," I said.

"Well, the waves will be smaller than in Cali, they are small enough even Mike can ride them," Eric said.

"WOW, that's an improvement compared to what I saw last summer when you came to visit," I said with a little giggle.

"Ha Ha, very funny guys," Mike said pouting a little at the end.

"So who is all going?" I asked.

"Well, me, you, Eric, Angela, Jessica, and Bella. I think that's everyone right," said Mike willing to change the subject.

"Cool," I said.

Then the bell rang and everyone got up to leave. I caught up with Bella to talk.

"Hey Bella," I said.

"Yeah what's up?" Bella said.

"Well, I was wondering about something," I said.

"Like what," Bella said.

"It's something I kinda talked to Rose about but she doesn't know much about it," I said.

She was silent but nodded her head.

"Well we were talking about other supernatural stuff that happens around here," I said. "And she mentioned the wolf pack. She also said you knew them and I kinda wanted to meet them."

"You mean Jacob and his wolf pack," She said.

"If they are the shapeshifters then yeah," I said.

"Okay," She said. "I can see if any of them want to meet us at La Push over the weekend, when we plan on going, how does that sound?"

"Perfect," I said.

-Bella's POV—

So after Billie asked me that I am unsure of what to think about this. Unsure of whether she wants to kill them or just meet them. So I decided to call Jacob after school and see what he thinks.

So I called Jacob, he picked up after the second ring.

"Hello," Jacob said.

"Hey Jacob, it's me," I said.

"Bella, how's it going?" Jacob asks really excited.

"Well, I was wondering if you were going to be at La Push Beach on Saturday." I said.

"Yeah sure, what's up?" he asked.

"Well, some of my friends and I are going to be there," I said.

"Really, sweet," Jacob said.

"We are bringing this new girl Billie, she is Mike's cousin, but the Cullens found out that she is a witch," I said. "But the Cullens trust her."

"Really, "I could hear him tensing up as he said it.

"She also asked me to introduce you guys to her, apparently Rose told her all about you guys," I said.

"What does she know," Jacob asked.

"Well she knows that you are shapeshifters," I said. "But I think her intentions are to learn more than to hurt."

"Okay, I'll see who wants to come, are you and your friends going to be there all day," Jacob said.

"I believe so, you are coming right," I asked.

"Yeah," Jacob said.

"As humans right," I said for good measure.

"Okay," He said sounding defeated.

"Anyway, I feel like I have not seen you in like forever," I said.

"It seems like it," Jacob said.

"See you Saturday," I said.

"See you Bells," Jacob said.

-end of phone conversation—

Well, I'm getting them there. I just hope I didn't do anything I should not have. Glad that Edward is letting me go with them.

Tiffersstar: okay a chapter is done, now I feel like I actually have something accomplished.

Billie: its okay Tiffersstar we know you are really overwhelmed with school and everything I mean that physical chemistry teacher thank god I don't have to learn that much chemistry.

Tiffersstar: there is nothing wrong with the teacher I mean I am trying my hardest and everything.

Billie: Well I am glad I mean after you graduate you can work on as many chapters as you want and then maybe I can actually meet the wolf pack.

Tiffersstar: Don't worry you will meet them and as you can see the time is getting closer and thank you for your support I think.

Billie: No problem, so now readers it would be greatly appreciated that your opinion is given that way Tiffersstar will work on her stories more often she really likes hearing from her readers and everything you know get praise and everything…

Tiffersstar: Billie enough I think they get it, so if you would please leave a review that would be awesome.


End file.
